Dross Rotzank
Entrance Troll Dross appears disguised as a troll (With a towel covering his head) and says: "Hi! I'm the Troll!". In the Remake he says different quotes every time he appears. Special Attacks (Remake) Neutral B - Top 7 Dross summons a random number between 1-7, each one with a different effect: * 7: Very rare. 70% and a lot of knockback. * 6: A homming projectile. * 5: * 4: * 3: * 2: * 1: Same as 7, but against Dross himself. He'll recieve 70% damage and a "broken shield" state. Side B - Me cago en Dios, gaste un poder Dross will "waste" his power throwing a very powerful fireball which will reload once you recieve 70% damage. Until then, this move is replaced by Dross throwing his books. Since they are "a success on all the Hispanic countries", you can spam them as much as you want. Up B - Perturbing Storm Dross will spin around causing a "perturbing storm" while he elevates. The more you charge, the more he'll fly and the more damage he'll deal. If you charge enough Dross will cause a storm that will suck up opponents. Down B - Farted Pizza Dross throws a Pizza to the floor and farts on it. This pizza will be poisoned, and, like the storm, the more you charge, the more dangerous the poison will be. Dross can also pick up and throw the pizza to poison opponents or items. Final Smash - Hunting Furries Dross will disguise himself as Elmer Fudd and say that he's hunting for furries, putting all opponents on furry costumes. He also has a shotgun, and has as many bullets as opponents (plus 1). These bullets are very powerful, as much as the Side B fireball. If you spend them all, everything will go back to normal. A furry-proof trap by ACME will also be placed on the stage, causing a OHKO to any furry that falls on it. If you don't shoot and nobody falls into the trap, Dross will call the Bolivian Army's helicopter which will drop a nuke once you press B. Be careful not to nuke yourself. If you kill a furry on their last life a special cutscene will play where they fall into the trap and get killed in a brutal way. Special Attacks (Original) Neutral B - Whiplash Dross will hit with the whip from one of his games Side B - Me cago en Dios, gaste un poder Dross will "waste" his power throwing a fireball which will reload after 10 seconds. Up B - Ouija Dross will use the powers of atheism to invoke a ghost and levitate with it (the ghost hurts). Down B - Farted Pizza He throws it to the floor hitting opponents. It can be eaten by anyone, but there is a 1/2 chance to get poisoned. (except Dross) Final Smash - I can't believe they're aliens! The Bolivian Army summons a Nuclear Helicopter that drops a bomb. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: COÑO! KO Sound 2: Coño! Star KO Sound: COOOOOÑOOO!! Screen KO Sound: CoÑOOOO! Taunts (Note: He talks in Spanish) Up Taunt: I'm a pretty pretty little Drossy (x8) Side Taunt: Not all, but a lot of them Down B: PEPSIMAN! Victory Poses/Lose Pose Option 1: Shakes his arms repedly Option 2: Moves his hand, like if he was fapping Option 3: Does exercise, in underwear Option 4 (vs. Retard Gamer): "Why do you follow me on Twitter?" Option 5 (if you win thanks to the Final Smash on the Remake): *Old Dross is seen telling his grand-children how he got the trophy of the furry he killed* Lose Pose: Shows the bird Classic Mode Tutorial Rival: Game AVGN Rival 1: The Joker: One of his favourite comic villains Rival 2: Ash Williams: His favourite zombie killer Rival 3: Ripley: His favourite Movie Heroine Rival 4: Pope Francis I: He made some videos about him Rival 5: Maiden Rikku: Both are Let's Players, and he's a little bit male chauvinist Rival 6: Slenderman: He played his games Rival 7: Kunashgi: He hates anime Rival 8: Auronplay: They both do critics of reviewers Rival 9: Skapokon: Both are reviewers accused of being Rip-Offs (Even if Skapokon is an Intencional one) Rival 10: Blockbuster Buster: Both are Latin American Reviewers Video Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Category:Dross Category:Venezuelan Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Video Game Revivers Category:Reviewer Category:Non-English Speaking Category:Celebrities Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Lead of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets